Freezeland
The Great Northwestern Freeze Province, mainly called Freezeland, is the third largest province and is located in the northwestern area of Antarctica. Despite undergoing a bit of trouble with Eastshield early on, they mustered a successful province. In 1954, they made the Ultra Freezer 5000 that can freeze anything in every single universe- even a black hole- in a block of ice for all eternity. Ever since, nobody has ever came close to messing with them without getting frozen (Snowzerland doesn't count, they fail before they can even be recognized). And I mean NOBODY. The Land of Ice boasts large cities, rippling oceans, tall rocky mountains, and more stuff. Huge cities with a modern feel and small towns with the feel you're in the 1920s again dot the landscape. The state is 2nd most sophisticated, 2nd highest population, and the best military force in Antarctica. However in 1997 a significant rival came up named Yilk, proceeding towards making his own country called the Ninja Archipelago. History In the 1920s, a man named Jaquan124 (Jaquan126's grandfather) was tired of being in a crowded space as South Pole City was. So he set out for adventure upon the rocky wooded hills north of South Pole City, and established a new province as of 1921: Freezeland. Freezeland wasn't so good at first, as E astshield kept trying to obliterate it, until 1954 when The Ultra Freezer 5000 was invented. Then, Eastshield's next attack got Inland frozen for three years straight. Thus penguins gathered from near and far as Freezeland rapidly grew, and became allies with Eastshield. Only one problem. Yilk hated the democratic province idea and in 1997 established Snowzerland. Today they are currently attempting to take over Freezeland (In an alternate universe they already took over it in August 2010!), but fail each and every time. Points of Interest Significant Cities -Frostborough: The capital of Freezeland, known for the largest port area in Antarctica. The Ultra Freezer 5000 is located here, and the capital building stands as tall Freezeland's pride (Which in case you w ere wondering, the capital building is as tall as the Sears Tower on Earth, but isn't as vertical). Located in the northwest shores of Freezeland. -West Yeti: Home to the Freezish Lab Of Science, this area is famous for being the area where the yeti was discovered for the first time in the penguin universe in 1957. It has the most sophisticated technology in Antarctica, and succeeded Dorkugal in January 2010 at its own thing. It is located on the west side of Freezeland. -Chinook: Due to the mild mountain flow keeping the town at an average of 20 degrees during the summer, this town was named after that wind pattern- Chinook. It produces about 70% of the produce i n Freezeland, and is definitely a city with a green thumb. It's the third largest city in Freezeland, and was at it's height during the heat wave of 2004. -Fanon City: There was a hole what went to CPFW Universe until the CPFW Stadium was built on top of It. Points of Interest -Ultra Freezer 5000 site: See Ultra Freezer 5000. -Freezish lab of science: The largest lab in the country, undeniably. The lab studies biology, physics, and everything in the universe. It has a secret branch called the Time Agency. -The Old Wiki's Crater: When the CPFW Universe was remodeled in 2010, some articles couldn't be remastered, causing large holes to the CPFW universe. These are considered landmarks, and are popular tourist attractions. Economic Status as of 2011 Freezeland's economy is definitely on a rise. Frostborough is no exception, and as of current status challenges Inland's economy. Chinook is on a slight fall as The Totodile State plans to expand the border to include Chinook. West Yeti is at its all time high and is definitely winning the economic war with Shiverpool over who owns Ross Island. Fanon City is nearly owned by the Ninja Archipelago as it is the poorest city, and plans are possibly going to include freezing Fanon City to prevent attacks. Icicle, the Freezeland base on Ross Island, is gaining loads of financial support this year as West Yeti skyrockets up from 2010s stats. Although it's a war zone, many penguins are relying on the fact that the Time Agency confirmed Freezeland will win the war in December 2011. INDIVIDUAL ECONOMY DIFFERENCE FROM 2010 IN MAJOR CITIES IN FREEZELAND Frostborough- Up 4,809 coins Chinook- Down 804 coins West Yeti- Up 80,089 coins Fanon City- Down 2,678 coins Icicle (Freezeland base on Ross Island)- Up 3,067 coins Relationships with other provinces and countries -Ninja Archipelago: Very poor. Freezeland is all time enemies with the Ninja Archipelago. -The Totodile State: Slight tensions over Chinook, otherwise fair. -Antarctic Peninsula: Poor. A war has been going strong since late 2009 about Ross Island, but it is past the climax as a poll said 73% of penguins in Antarctica thought Freezeland would win out. -Eastshield: Good. They are allies with each other now despite disputes from the 1920s until the 1950s. Geezerland , Happy65 Island and Thunder Island- Very good.They are allies with Freezeland since the founders of these islands, Grezer (Geezerland), Happy65 (Happy65 Island) and Terler and his family (Thunder Island) came from Freezeland.They also trade with them. Major events until 2020 -December 2011: Freezeland conquers Shiverpool's main base, thus Ross Island is now Freezeland territory. -March 2012: On St. Patrick's day, the end-of-the-rainbow myth was proven false by a scientist from West Yeti. -June 2012: Freezeland decides it be best for Fanon City to be frozen. -September 2012: Freezeland is declared the province with the highest number of educated penguins for 2012. -December 2012: The world DOESN'T end. Ha ha, n00bs! -February 2013: Hurricane Diana destroys Snowzerland, ending the 16- year long rivalry for good. -March 2015: Cheddar Ninja discovers a string of islands south of Ross Island. The Viking Empire take it as concern, as a war begins. November 2016: Freezeland are beginning to not like Eastshield. October- December 2016: Freezeland 2016 Olympics will play across the province. The entrance to CPFW Universe will be blocked off for good. Fanon City will be temporarily thawed for these Olympics. See Also -Eastshield -Ninja Archipelago -2016 Freezeland Category:Provinces of antarctica Category:Province